fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Luz
"He met the eyes of a woman who spent her life tempered by the searing heat of horrific experiences; one who was also about to put him in his place" -Narrator about Ryan in City of Mice, Magic, and Machinery. "You don't know what loss is until you lose your virginity, your family, and then your legs... all in a row." -Ryan Luz Ryan Luz, (Full name: Leandra Raleigh Exteberria-Rubracium), is a Nightbreak Runner and a Mage from the city of Inugaya who holds the 15th Chair on the Toranku 15. Her presence in the governing body is met with controversy due to her criminal background. She is assigned a Kawari Partner who was altered for High-Speed Magic. She is the Hylion counterpart to Lars O'Ryenne and known in her city as Queen Hornet (后蜂, Kisakihachi) due to her personality and status as master of the Hornet's Nest guild. Appearance Ryan is an athletic young woman of average height, brown hair, and blue eyes. One half of her hair flips over her right side of her face while the other half is aligned into cornrows. She wears earrings in her cartilage. Her attire is often skimpy and revealing, consisting usually of tank tops and hotpants. However, in City of Mice, Magic, and Machinery, she is also depicted as wearing a baggy, oversized black T-shirt and a pair of capri's. Her attire often changes, but usually gives her a rugged look. Personality "When you confronted me, I saw that you didn't care about the consequences nor about our difference in power. You only cared about your city and the people that live in it. The fervor in that glare telling me you really meant the warning you gave me... that actually scared me for a second. Looking back, though, i can see why they chose a person like you to represent them. I just hope that when we need you the most, you will show that same passion for all of the people of Hylion." - Dakota Claas to Ryan Luz. Ryan is a very abrasive individual who's no-nonsense and slightly cutthroat way of being makes other people stay away from her. With the exception being most citizens within Inugaya, people avoid talking to her. She harbors a natural mistrust toward those who don't live in her city, with the Toranku 15 receiving the brunt of it. At meetings she is reserved, only speaking when asked or when a topic involving her city comes up in conversation. Ryan is best known for her bravery as well as short temper. This was shown when she belligerently confronted Dakota Claas about the letter Ryan received threatening to demolish her city in spite of her knowledge of the consequences and difference in power. When her city and people are on the line, Ryan disregards her own fears and even well-being for their sake. That said, she also demonstrates intense and borderline blind faith in her guild, claiming that her death as the master would not hinder it in the slightest. In spite of being the guild master and having the choice of any living quarter in the city, she chooses to reside in a small apartment at the lowest levels of the city, as opposed to the upper levels where many would prefer to live. She claims that living "at the heart and bottom of the city" makes her feel safe. History Ryan Luz was the illegitimate child of General Dominick Rubracium, a powerful general in the Hylion Army. She grew up within Dominick's household, but was abused due to her status by her half-siblings. At the age of 13, she ran away from her initial home in the Hylion Capital to Arakashi, where her mother resided after enduring years of physical and sexual abuse. She lived seven years under the protection of her mother until her brothers had her assassinated. Following the asassination of her mother, she fled once more to the neighboring city of Crescentia to hide before moving to Tachibana, making a living off prostitution and robbing tourists that spent their time in the city. It wasn't until later in her life that she found out that her brothers wanted to sell her to underground slave trade. After only a few short months of living a riotous lifestyle, she fled to Inugaya as an attempt to avoid authorities by sneaking onto a trading ship. Upon arrival, in her attempt to get to Inugaya, she was attacked by a monster; an event that caused her to lose both of her legs. On the verge of dehydration and death, she was taken into the city by Chad Darcy, a member of the Hornet's Nest guild who restored her to full health. It was then that she was given prosthetic legs to replace her lost feet. Synopsis * City of Mice, Magic, and Machinery. Magic and Abilities Athletic Magic: 'Using athletic magic, she can increase her running speed as well as jumping height. On top of that, she can also run on walls freely. This plays a major role in her acrobatic fighting style. '''Close Combat Specialist: '''Ryan's specialty is Close Quarters combat. She uses her prosthetic legs that are fitted with hidden blades to attack her opponent and is specially trained to use her feet in combat. She makes use of small daggers as well to assist her. Immense '''Speed: '''In spite of her handicap, Ryan Luz is an incredibly fast runner, and considered the "Fastest Runner in the Toranku 15." Using her magic, she can reach speeds up to 50 or 60 miles per hour, and with the help of specialized equipment, she can reach and maintain speeds of over 80 miles per hour. For this, she is considered one of the fastest Nightbreak Runners in her home city. '''Bountiful Endurance: '''As an athlete, Ryan can fight as well as run for a long time without tiring out. '''Master Tactician: '''Her flagship trait is her sharp wits and ability to solve problems on the fly; a trait that landed her a position on the Toranku 15. '''Survival Expert: ' Equipment '''Stinger Stilettos: Ryan utilizes two prosthetic legs in combat, dubbed "Stinger Stilettos" by members of her guild. The legs are both fitted with blades that she can swap at will. With her acrobatic style of combat combined with athletic magic, she can deliver extremely swift swipes with sharp hidden blades. Her acrobatic movements also allow for an unorthodox fighting style. Relationships Dakota Claas: Ryan Luz initially bore intense mistrust toward the head of the Toranku 15. She believed Dakota to be another person who didn't understand Inugaya's way of operating and wanted to see the city demolished. In spite of Dakota's immense power, this one-sided mistrust built up until it exploded when Ryan belligerently confronted Dakota in regards to a letter she received threatening to destroy Inugaya. In the incident, Dakota showed forgiveness for Ryan's actions and made efforts to grow closer. Since then, Ryan's trust toward her slowly grows, and she commends Dakota for genuinely trying to learn and understand how Inugaya operates. Marlow: Chad Darcy: Trivia * Ryan is a good cook. * Ryan Luz's stats are: Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Athletic Magic User Category:Female Category:Hylion Category:Inugaya Category:Hornet's Nest Category:Toranku 15